This invention relates in general to toilet facilities and more particularly to a toilet facility that operates independently of water supply and sewer lines.
The traditional outhouse or vault-type privy, while capable of being located almost anywhere, pollutes ground water and is a source of offensive odors. As a consequence, governmental organizations are restricting its use. Nevertheless, the need for toilet facilities that will operate independently of external water supply and sewage systems exists. For example, most state and national parks are much too large to provide water and sewer lines at each wilderness location where a toilet facility is necessary. Similarly, campgrounds are often located remote from water lines and sewers. Even in urban areas portable toilet facilities find widespread use, particularly at construction sites and where large gatherings are expected for short durations. Many homeowners who have swimming pools or tennis courts find it desirable to have toilet facilities adjacent to their swimming pool or tennis court, yet cannot justify the cost of running water and sewer lines to them.
While the traditional outhouse is giving way to portable toilets, many of which are molded from synthetic resinous materials and are entirely self-contained, these toilets rely on chemicals to break down the waste material and prevent offensive odors. As a consequence, they have extremely limited capacity, and the chemicals must be pumped out and replaced at relatively frequent intervals.